A Fairytale
by RubyRose8986
Summary: Ace of the Diamond fairytale. Basically Cinderella Miyuki as prince and Sawamura as you know Cinderella! WARNING: Yaoi and lemon


**Summary**

* * *

Prince Miyuki! Prince Miyuki! A maid called but being a prince Miyuki ignored her and kept on walking. He was mad at his parents for making him go to this ball. He knew his parents were worried but he didn't want to get married! Not until he finds the right person

Eijun! Eijun! Get over here and clean this mess up. Unlike the prince Eijun had to obey so he headed to work. All the other maids and servants watched as their "master" was forced to work. Ever since his dad died his stepmother and sisters were cruel to him. Even though he was the heir to the Sawamura household he was forced to work. Will Eijun get a happily ever after? Ever?

* * *

**…..In the Palace…..**

Miyuki's POV

"Prince Miyuki!" a maid yelled at me but I ignored her I was not in the mood to listen. I can't believe my parents went ahead and planned this whole 'ball' so I could find a wife. They didn't care if it was a boy or girl they just wanted me to get married. Signing again I walked down the hall outside to find Kuramochi and the others already sparing. I smirked as I headed over to join them.  
"Oy Miyuki finally decided to get your butt down here and spar huh?" Kuramochi laughed and continued sparring with Furuya

"Hai hai" I said smirking as I picked up my sword and started sparring with Ryousuke

"Ne Miyuki"

"Hum?"

"I heard you were throwing a ball is that true?" This caught everyone's attention

"A ball?" Chris asked

"Kyahahaha so your parents finally decided to get you a wife huh?" Kuramochi laughed again

"Whatever" I grumbled as I started lunging towards Ryousuke

"Wow angry much?" Ryousuke laughed

"Shut it what are you doing here anyway? Isn't your brother coing home today?" I asked smirking everyone knew how overprotective Ryousuke was over Haruichi

"He isn't coming home till Monday" he said suddenly emitting an evil aura

"Oh" I said backing away a bit

"KA-ZU-YA-NI-CHAN!" A voice boomed. I signed as a brunett with golden eyes and a blue hair tie appeared "Ni-chan kaa-san and tou-san are looking for you and the ball is tonight. Get your butt moving!" Kaede snapped

"Hai Hai" I said smirking as I walked past my younger sister. Well she isn't much younger than me only a few minutes but still younger. I walked towards the throne room where my parents were.

"Kazuya there you are!" my mother exclaimed hugging me

"Kazuya you're late" my father said he was strict but he had a soft spot for his family

"Sorry I started sparring with my friends" I replied smirking

"Hum so concerning the ball tonight have you picked out an outfit?" he asked

"Hai tou-san" I said

"Good go get ready its in 2 hours"

"Hai" I said walking away knowing the at 6:00 it was going to be torture.

**…..Two hours Later at the Sawamura Household…..**

Eijun's POV

I signed as I ran around the mansion grabbing clothes and jewelry for my sisters and mother. They were so rude and demanding but a teensy bit of me was happy they were getting out of the house. Leaving me alone for at least 6 to 8 hours. I wanted to go badly but like they were going to let me and staying at home wouldn't be that bad. There would be other maids and servants to accompany me and the animals too.

"EIJUN!" I was snapped from my thoughts

"Hai?"

"WE'RE LEAVNG BE IN BED WHEN WE COME BACK!" my step-mother yelled at me angrily

"Hai" I said bowing to them as they walked towards their carriage. I turned around and was going to head towards my room when Maria stopped me.  
"Yes Maria?" I asked politely she was the mother that I never had

"You're going to that ball sugar" she smiled at me

"I can't" I said

"Oh yes you can" she clapped her hands and Mizuki, Hoshina, and Ichigo appeared

"Um yes?" I asked backing away slightly

"We found some stuff you might want" Ichigo said

"Stuff?" I asked

"Well your dad's his tux and shoes" Hoshima said smiling gently

"My dad" I whispered looking at the stuff he held up

"Yep!" Maria smiled

"But what if they find out I went to the ball?" I asked

"Leave that to me" Mizuki smirked when she did watch out

"Um okay then" I said

"Good now go change!" Maria said pushing me towards the changing room.

"Thanks" I smiled a bright bright smile

"Sugar I haven't seen you smile like that since the accident" Maria smiled "I missed it a lot"

"Thanks" I smiled again as I walked away to change. I put on the tuex and the shoes. I looked myself over in the mirror then I smiled as I got an idea. I was going to put something in my hair. My mother's hairclip. It was a unique design a butterfly covered in blue jewels. It was a clip my father gave my mother. I smiled as I used it to pin my brown bangs up. After I gave one last look in the mirror I walked down to where Maria and the others were.  
"Oh Eijun" Maria cooed

"So what do you think?" I asked blushing

"You look great!" all of them said in unison

"Thanks" I blushed "so how do I get to the ball?" I asked

"Leave it to me!" Mizuki said "You get a free ride on Eclipse and with me as her rider"

"Eclipse? Oh thank you!" I exclaimed Eclipse was Mizuki's horse she was a white black horse with a white star on her forehead. The fastest and best horse here. Mizuki and her were real tight

"No prob come on you don't want to be late now do you?" she asked as she climbed on Eclipse

"Nope" "Bye Maria, Hoshina and Ichigo thanks a lot!" I said before getting on Eclipse and heading to the castle. After just 10 minutes we got there riding Eclipse was awesome! I hopped off and told Mizuki thank you over and over till she threatened to leave after I go inside if I don't hurry up. When I got inside it was amazing. It was way bigger than my house. There were so many people here so I decided to go to the garden at least it would be a lot less crowded there.

Miyuki's POV

I was growing real bored with all these boys and girls throwing themselves at me. I mean I know I'm handsome, good-looking and rich but no need to throw yourselves at me. I looked up and saw a boy heading towards the garden. He had brown hair and golden brown eyes with a butterfly clip clipping his bangs up. He wore a black tux and shoes. I smirked I think I found my wife. I excused the people throwing themselves at me, saying I needed some fresh air to my parents and headed to the garden. When I got there I saw the boy sitting on a bench staring into the sky  
"Hi may I sit here?" I asked I was never polite but I figured I should be

"Um sure" he said scooting over

"Why aren't you in the ball room?" I asked him

"No reason just too crowded in there"

"That sounds like a reason" I smirked

"Yah yah" he mumbled blushing a bit I smirked

"So who are you?" I asked

"You do know that when you ask someone their name you need to state yours first!" I could hear the irritation behind his voice causing me to chuckle

"Oops sorry but I asked first didn't I?" I teased "You do know what they say right? First come First serve"

"YOU YOU Urgh fine I'm Eijun" he replied glowing red

"Okay Eijun that wasn't so hard was it?" I teased again

"SHUT UP!" he growled

"Hai hai" I chuckled

"Who are you?" Eijun asked

"You can call me Kazuya" I replied swiftly

"Okay so what are you doing out here Kazuya?" He asked me guess he doesn't know who I am what an idiot!

"Getting some fresh air" and then the music started. I smirked "Would you care to dance?" I asked

"Um sure" I could see him blush adorable. Though the night we just talked about what we liked and disliked. We had many things in common but whenever we talked about our family he got uncomfortable same with friends so I stopped bringing it up. When the clock rang 12 he stood up and ran.

"Wait Eijun!" but he was gone the only thing he left behind was his hairclip the butterfly covered in blue jewels. I was determined to find him so I headed to my parents

Eijun's POV

I smiled as I talked to Kazuya he was amazing I was falling for him. But I had to leave when the clock rang 12 my "family" would be home in a while so I had to hurry. I didn't realize I dropped my clip till I was on Eclipse. Though then it was too late. When we got home it was 12:06 I took off my clothes in a hurry, took a quick bath and hid the clothes before falling asleep in my room a.k.a. the attic.

"EIJUN!" I heard my "mother" yell

"Hai!" I said scurring out of my bed and towards my "mother"

"EIJUN I WANT YOU TO CLEAN EVERYTHING! YOU TOO MARIA, HOSHINA, ICHIGO AND MIZUKI! GET ALL THE OTHER SERVANTS AND MAID AND TELL THEM TO CLEAN SCAT!" she yelled

"Hai but why?" Maria asked

"The prince is coming for his bride!" she smiled as she pointed to her two daughter Akari and Akane. They weren't the ugliest people but not the prettiest either.

"Oh"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT OH CRAP CLEAN NOW!" she screamed in our faces as she shooed us along. I started cleaning with everybody

"Where's Mizuki?" I asked

"Oh she's taking care of some business" Maria smirked what Maria never smirked

"Oh yeah totally some business" all the other maids and servants chimed in smirking as well. I swear I heard one of them say "Oh Konoma isn't going to see this coming!" Konoma was my "mother" the boss of this house what were they going to do?

"What?" I asked

"Nothing sugar just clean" Maria said still smirking

"Oh okay" and I started to clean

DING DONG! Ding Dong!

"EIJUN GET THE DOOR!" Konoma yelled

"Hai!" I got up and opened the door my eyes widened as I saw Kazuya standing in front of me. I quickly bowed so he didn't see me. I turned around and went back into the kitchen. I can't believe the guy I fell in love with was the prince! What am I to do?!

Miyuki's POV

I headed house to house looking for the right guy but I can't seem to find him. My sister was in the courts for some reason. Then I headed to the Sawamura household. If I recall correctly the head was Eitoku who was retiring as his son Eiichiro was having a child. The mother died at birth but Eitoku and his son raised their son. His name was Sawamura Eijun. Later on Eitoku died and his son took over after remarrying to a women Konoma Sakura. There was an awful fire a couple years later which caused Eiichiro to die. There wasn't a found will so Konoma took over. I signed there wasn't a male living in that house so why bother anyway?

When we got there I saw a boy open the door bowed and left. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. Found you Eijun. When we entered I was presented with three ladies. The tallest was probably Konoma and the other two were her daughters Akari and Akane. I nodded at them and talked to them for a while till the front door was banged open.  
"MIZUKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Konoma yelled

"What's right of course!" she smirked as she walked towards her

"Go and clean the stables!" she yelled

"I'm afraid I don't have to listen to you anymore" she smirked evilly

"Excuse me I'm the head of this house!" she shrieked in anger

"Mizuki's right everyone here doesn't have to listen to you anymore" I turned to see Kaede

"Kaede?" I called

"Nii-chan you see Mizuki found Eitoku's and Eiichiro's will and it clearly states they both want their son to take over the household" Kaede smiled "Mizuki got get him"

"Hai!" she left

"NONSENSE THEY LEFT NO WILL!" Konoma yelled

"Yes they did and you signed it too!" Kaede yelled back showing her, her signature leaving her speechless

"I"

"Arrest her boys! And her daughters as well!" Kaede smirked sending shivers up my spine when Kaede smirks it meant something bad was going to happened

"Nii-chan you're looking for Eijun right? Kaede asked coming over to me

"Ya" I said a bit speechless of what happened

"Well here he is!" Mizuki appeared dragging a boy behind him

"EIJUN!" I gasped pulling him into a hug

"Kazuya" he mumbled hugging me back

"Aww sweet!" everyone around us exclaimed as I smirked

"So you're not running this time right?" I asked the boy in my arms

"Nope" he replied "Mizuki was this all yo-"

"Yep now go to the palace with Miyuki and we'll clean everything up for you!" she smiled a bright smile

"Thanks!" Eijun smiled at her

"Come on!" I smiled as I pulled him with me

"Yeah!" he smiled at me

**…..At the Palace….**

Normal POV

"So this is him huh?" Kataki (don't know Miyuki's dad's name so yeah) said

"Hai"

"You chose well!" he smiled at the two happy couple

"So when's the wedding?" Megumi(Miyuki's mom no idea what her name is) asked squealing

"Um chill honey"

"Hai"

"Come on Eijun lets start planning our wedding!" Miyuki smirked as he watched Eijun turn red

"Idiot" he mumbled as Miyuki chuckled

"Come on!" Miyuki said pulling Eijun with him. They headed to their room and started planning out the guest list and everything. Miyuki already introduced his "friends" to Eijun and Eijun his friends to Miyuki so no problem about the guest list. They planned and planned for a week at least.

**…..Wedding!...**

Normal POV

Eijun was so nervous today for the wedding. He looked at himself in the mirror and blushed he could not believe he let Miyuki talk him into wearing this. A flower on a tux sure, a necklace, bracelet sure no problem but this! HUGE PROBLEM! He was a man not a women why did he have to wear a dress! He wore a sleeves wedding dress with butterflies at the edges. It was a shade of light blue. Eijun blushed again as Maria came in and cooed over him for a while before walking him out to the red carpet. Eijun walked down the aisle blushing all the way. It was time to exchange vows.

"I, Miyuki Kazuya swear on my life to stay by your side forever Sawamura Eijun no matter what happens because you are the love of my life"

"I, Sawamura Eijun will stay by your side Miyuki Kazuya because you are the one I hold closest to my heart" as they exchange rings

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your wife" the priest announced. Cheers erupted as the two sealed their eternity with a kiss.

**…..After the Party in Their New Room…..**

Eijun's POV

"Ah ah ah Kazu-ah-ya ah ad!" I was so embarrassed by the noise coming out of my mouth as Kazuya kissed me on the chest and headed downward. He left a hand on my nipples and played with them. Making me squirm underneath him I was in so much pleasure I didn't noticed when he took off my clothes. I was suddenly engulfed in hot wetness as he took my shaft into his mouth. I moaned as he reached into the drawer and pulled out lube. He pulled away and I whimpered. I saw him smirk making me irritated. After he coated himself and his fingers he slipped one in to me. I was in pain but pleasure too. After I adjusted he slipped another in and then another. He started moving them. When he hit a certain spot I gasped. I saw him smirk as he kept abusing that one spot

"Kazuya I'm gonna come" but he pulled away. I grunted but gasped as he slid into me. I was moaning as he hit that one spot. I screamed. We both came after a while me going first. He kissed me on the lips

"I love you Eijun!"

"I love you too Kazuya even if you have a terrible personality" I smiled as he snorted

**…..THE END…..**

* * *

Ya! This took so long to type but it was so much fun! I love this story and if you don't oh well. Hope you enjoyed! bye-bye! :) Oh yeah I was salsa thinking maybe another fairy tale could be snow-white, sleeping beauty or Ariel etc. let me know!


End file.
